This used to be my playground
by Jarel Kortan
Summary: Songfic Arnold reflects on his childhood while walking around his hometown.


Okay this my attempt at a song fic the song is "This used to be my playground" by Madonna it was written for the movie "A League of their own" This song always reminded me of years passed and how I'll always miss the times I had as a kid. I recommend listening to the song if you can either wise, Well I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: I shouldn't have to write anything seeing how the website is called Well anyway on the songfic.**

**

* * *

**

It was a Saturday afternoon and the wind was calm and a modest amount of cloud cover. It's been 20 years since High school. A strangely football headed man is walking along the side walk in Hillwood. He looked around and remembered that it has been 10 years since he was there last for the 10 year reunion. As he continued walking toward his destination, everywhere he looked, there was a memory for every square foot of the city. He then came past a vacant lot, as he turns to look he sees a lot of kids playing baseball, just then a baseball comes right at him but catches it, and a kid came running over. He reminded him of himself at that age. "Sir can we have our ball back?" "Sir kid", he tossed that ball back and continued walking.

This used to be my playground  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end

As he continued walking he came upon a street that was all too familiar, it was Vine street. Then he saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes, and he was surprised that it hadn't been torn down yet. Arnold had moved away after High school to go to collage in CA. Even on his last visit he hadn't stopped by this place. He remembered some of the best times in his life happened here, he thought back to the Halloween prank they pulled. He chuckled to himself ay how they freaked out the boarders and the whole town, as he continued he looked back one last time.

And why do they always say  
Don't look back  
Keep your head held high  
Don't ask them why  
Because life is short

Later Arnold found himself starring out at Elk Island, and how he led the expedition to find wheezin' Ed's treasure. He smiled at the memory, and how they uncovered a counterfeit penny operation. Arnold wondered just then why pennies? Why not something bigger. He just shrugged it off and kept walking on his way. After walking for a few minutes he came upon another familiar house. It was Gerald's when he was a kid and up until high school. The flood of countless memories hit of all the fun times he had with his best friend. Then he wished relive those moments and to be a kid once again but the reality was he couldn't.

And before you know  
You're feeling old  
And your heart is breaking  
Don't hold on to the past  
Well that's too much to ask

Arnold continued on his way visiting the landmarks of his childhood. He soon came to the park to see new families having fun with their children. As he looked around he saw a small group of kids all talking to each other. For a moment Arnold could swear it was them but he shook his head then saw that they looked similar, their was one kid for each of them. Without noticing he stumbled in a trash can taking him back to reality. He looked at he bumped into and saw the trash can and suddenly remembered the longest day of his life was when the fifth graders hunted down the forth graders to dump them in the trash cans. And also the following year he and Gerald decided to provide refuge for the forth graders. Arnold shook off the memory and kept on going.

This used to be my playground used to be  
This used to be my childhood dream  
This used to be the place I ran to  
Whenever I was in need  
Of a friend  
Why did it have to end

Then he saw an area that he remembered al too well. It was just by a three and carved in it was 'Helga and Arnold' in a heart shape. It was there sophomores in high school when they carved that. It was a day forever remembered, they day he and Helga started their relationship together and the start of their lives together. They finished high school and went to college together and finally married a year out of college. He remembered the times they had together. He started to tear up remembering her, so he walked away.

And why do they always say  
No regrets  
But I wish that you  
Were here with me  
Well then there's hope yet

Arnold couldn't help but remember what happened. Not to long ago maybe a few weeks. Helga had gotten into a car accident, she survived, but not without complications. She is in some sort of comatose state but can't determine if she will wake up from it are not. It may be soon it may be never, Arnold tried to look on the bright side but found the light was fading away and could only pray for her recovery. The a familiar voice called out to him. "Arnold, there you are, come on were going to be late." It was Gerald yelling out from his car. Arnold quickly snapped out of and ran for his car.

I can see your face  
In our secret place  
You're not just a memory  
Say goodbye to yesterday  
Those are words I'll never say I'll never say

Arnold got in his car and drove off. Gerald looked at Arnold concerned and looked back to the road. "Hey Arnold what you doing roaming the city?" He looked out the window to see the passing buildings. "I was just looking around to see how much the old neighbor hood has changed. That's all" "Hmm. Whatever man. So how is Helga's condition?" Arnold's head hung low. "Well the doctors say that it's fifty-fifty. But they feel she might recover but told me to not give up my hope" "Oh" was all Gerald could say. The soon passed P.S. 118 and Gerald slowed down to get a good look at. More memories were coming back of the times they spent at the school. "Hey Arnold, remember the time we played hooky?" "How could I forget. Instead of having fun we spent the day avoiding getting caught" Gerald chuckled a little. "Yeah and how it turned out it that it was surprise carnival day" Arnold nodded in agreement. "Well let's get going" said Gerald before heading again.

This used to be my playground used to be  
This used to be our pride and joy  
This used to be the place we ran to  
That no one in the world could dare destroy

They came up to another land mark, the old tree that their club house was at. The club house is long gone but the tree still stood, tall and proud. They both remembered when Big Bob wanted to tear it down for the new location of his beeper emporium and how with the help of Arnold's grandma. They managed to save the tree from being destroyed. (A/N: I don't remember how exactly how they saved it) For them it was one of many victories against the adults.

This used to be our playground used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
I wish you were standing here with me

They finally arrived at the Hillwood high school reunion and walked in to the gym were all the other alumni were. Arnold saw how everyone changed. But the entire gang wasn't all there. Some people were missing. Then he saw on the wall papers of those who weren't fortunate enough to be there. He saw Principe Wartz passed away four years ago, Eugene died in a train derailment eight years ago, and the Harold died of a heart attack a year ago while he was married to Patty. After an hour in the party a call came for Arnold.

This used to be our playground used to be  
This used to be our childhood dream  
This used to be the place we ran to  
The best things in life are always free  
Wishing you were here with me

Arnold soon went around hollering "She okay, she okay" Everyone was confused at Arnold's sudden eruption. He explained the story and everyone let a small cheer for Arnold's good news, after a few minutes Arnold left while Gerald had to give him a ride back to the airport so that he can get home as early as possible. An hour later Arnold arrived back at his house to see Helga recovering and Phoebe by her side. Gerald walked into to and ran to Phoebe and hugged her, they married a few years after college. Helga looked up at Arnold from the bed. "Oh foot-ball head" "Hello Helga, I missed you." "and I you" Then they hugged each other and for the rest of the night the four shared memories of the past as well tell them about the old gang.


End file.
